ycmfandomcom-20200222-history
Space
"Space" is an archetype of cards debutting in the fic The Different Dimension Hunter, used by Shiyuki Tahita. Design "Space" cards are based on various astronomical objects, physical phenomenons, and alien-looking creatures. There are also "Space Starship" monsters, which are inspired by videogame "X³ Terran Conflict". They are predominantly LIGHT, but they encompass all official main Attributes (the "Space Starship" making up a chunk of DARK monsters). The Types are very varied as well, but there is at least 1 Dragon-Type monster of each Attribute, which also belong to a different Summoning method. As result, they are capable of pulling off all the official types of Summon. Evolved forms of the Extra Deck monsters tend to not be members of the archetype, and usually contain the word "Cosmic" instead. Playstyle The lower-Level members usually have swarming effects to help gathering the resources needed to Summon the Extra Deck members or the higher-Level Main Deck members, at which point the strategy switches to using high-ATK beatsticks to inflict huge amounts of damage in the least time possible. This phylosophy is further applied through the chain of the ultimate bosses of the archetype, the "Number 130" Xyz Monsters, all of which have powerful removal&burn effects a la " ", and other ones to brutally punish the struggling opponent. "Anti-Galaxy-Eyes Space Dragon" offers a alternative strategy, heavilly banishing through the opponent's Deck should they try to defend themselves with the face-down Defense Position. The archetype is divided in various sub-archetypes and series, usually specialized in a single Level: * "Space Planets": A group of Level 3 monsters of the 4 elemental Attributes, the "Fire"/"Earth"/"Water" trio each have effects finalized to gather the other two on the field, either to Summon their own beatstick "Giant Air", or the Rank 3 monster of the archetype "Space Asteroid of Destruction". The trio also has effects that weaken the other Attributes while strenghtening their own. * "Space Stars": The main engine of the Deck, as they include the only two "Space" Tuners, as well being mostly Level 4, enabling many of the Synchro and Xyz plays of the Deck. They also posses many Level-altering effects, theorically allowing the Deck more flexibility for the Special Summons from the Extra Deck. * "Space Galaxies": A little group of Level 5 Normal Monsters. Their main use is as Materials for the Fusion Monster "Final Giant Cosmic Galaxy", which can Special Summon low-Rank Xyz Monsters each turn for Rank-Up combos. * "Space Dragons": the aformentioned Dragon-Type monsters of different Attributes and Monster types. Except "Galaxy-Eyes", they are all Level 8 monsters with two effects, one of which is used to Summon another "Space" monster as Level 8 in a specific circumstance, aiding in the Xyz Summon of "Galaxy-Eyes", while the other serves to trigger more easily the Summoning effect. Lastly, they cannot be used as Xyz Materials, except for a "Space" monster. * "Space Starships": A cross-archetype with varing Levels, they have their own Extra Deck monsters. The Spell/Trap Cards focus on gaining a large advantage over the opponent, sometimes coming with drawbacks or specific activation conditions. A set of " " Spells is also included. Category:Archetype